This invention relates to a device for supplying seal liquid to a port of a liquid crystal cell.
A process for manufacturing a liquid crystal cell will be described briefly. A liquid crystal is charged into a gap formed in the cell through an inlet port of the cell while vacuum evacuating the gap through an air outlet port of the cell. By doing so, the liquid crystal is charged into a gap formed in the cell. After the completion of charging operation of the liquid crystal, seal liquid is supplied to the inlet port and the outlet port of the cell. Then the seal liquid thus supplied is hardened by irradiating ultraviolet rays thereto, to thereby seal those ports.
A conventional device for supplying seal liquid to the ports includes a cylinder for receiving the seal liquid therein, and a plurality of tubes provided on the cylinder. The tubes are arranged in an imaginary plane with distal ends thereof arranged on a linear line orthogonal to the axial direction of each tube. When a pressure is applied to the seal liquid received in the cylinder with the distal ends of the tubes located in the vicinity of the port, the seal liquid is discharged towards the port of the cell through the distal ends of the tubes.
However, in the conventional device, if the pressure to be applied to the seal liquid is too low, no seal liquid is discharged from the distal ends of the tubes. In contrast, if the pressure is too high, the seal liquid is overly discharged, thus resulting in formation of a big drop of liquid. As a consequence, the seal liquid is overly supplied to the port.